


put me right in my place

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Coming Inside, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, LIGHT body worship, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Napping, Nonverbal Communication, PWP with feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top, Shy Sub, Subspace, Unprotected Sex, brief spanking, oversensitivity, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “Are you with me, Kunnie?”“I am,” he replies. His voice is soft and velvety, warm and syrupy. Johnny leans down to nudge their noses together, Kun smiling softly as he does so.“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” He asks and Kun nods. “Words. You have to use words, baby. You know that,” he gently admonishes, pressing a kiss to the apple of his cheek. “We’ll try again. Do you want me to fuck you, Kunnie?”“I do. I want you to fuck me,” he says and his cheeks turn the most darling shade of pink as he says it. Johnny hums, hands sliding down Kun’s body. Kun is so shy when he gets like this and Johnny adores it. It really turns him into the most compliant person Johnny’s ever met and he’s so thankful he gets to see it, that Kun lets him experience him when he’s most vulnerable. In normal situations Kun can take care of himself, always has with his strong, confident personality but under Johnny, in their home with his head all hazy he needs someone to protect him and Johnny loves that he’s allowed to do it. That Kun has chosen to trust him with the most precious thing he has; himself.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	put me right in my place

**Author's Note:**

> this idea literally possessed me and wouldn't let me go until i wrote it. so i gave in and wrote the sub kun fic that's been living in my mind rent-free for three days. thank you to mars & sharks for being my betas and also just for being them <3 pls enjoy the following words, it's filthy. 
> 
> *title: finally // beautiful stranger by halsey  
> *beta'd

Johnny leans his head into the office and there Kun is, sitting at his computer with his MIDI in front of him and his music software open on the computer. He’s got his headphones on and his head in his hand, free hand fingering the keyboard. Johnny checks the time on his watch and, yes, it is already one in the afternoon and Johnny knows he’s been in here since seven. He doesn’t even know if Kun has eaten and that’s bothersome on it’s own but knowing it’s because he’s working, when he’s on vacation, is infuriating. 

“Kun,” Johnny says, voice soft. He doesn’t react, the music too loud. “Kun,” Johnny tries again, voice louder. “Kun,” he raises his voice a little bit, reaching out to rest a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Kun startles, pulling his headphones off with wide eyes. Johnny offers him an apologetic smile, rubbing his thumb over Kun’s shoulder as he breathes a sigh. “You’ve been in here all day. Time for a break.” 

“I’m in the middle of something,” Kun argues, voice soft but Johnny levels him with a look. “Johnny, I just want to finish this, okay?” 

“Kun, you’re on vacation, you shouldn’t even be working,” he points out and Kun ducks his head, shy at being caught. “The studio will survive without you for a couple of weeks. You worked all through the holidays and after, they even had you in on your birthday,” Johnny reminds him and Kun runs a self conscious hand through his hair. “It’s time to rest, which means putting the mixer up for a little while and sitting with me,” Johnny says, lifting his hand to push some of Kun’s hair from his eyes. 

“I just wanna finish this one track,” Kun says, turning back to the computer and clicking through his files. 

“Yeah?” Johnny says, his tone turning mischievous. Kun freezes in his seat as Johnny’s fingers weave through the hair on the back of his head, pulling just a little. Kun presses his lips together to keep the sounds crawling up his throat at bay. Johnny leans around the back of Kun’s chair to press feather light kisses along his neck until his lips are hovering just below his year. “What about me? What if I wanna finish in you?” He mutters, teeth catching on Kun’s earlobe. Kun’s breathing hitches softly. “Come watch a movie with me, Kunnie. I miss you.” 

“I- I-” he clears his throat, fingers tightening around his headphones. “Please, can I finish this Johnny? I promise I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay,” Johnny relents. Without the pressing warmth of Johnny so close to him Kun can catch his breath. “Fifteen minutes to finish that track and then you have to come watch a movie with me.” 

“That’s not enough time!” Kun argues and Johnny smiles at him serenely. 

“Fifteen minutes,” Johnny says, letting go of Kun’s hair. He gently pets it back into shape while Kun glares at him. “You can finish what you can in that time and then you’ll come see me. I’ll start the timer and don’t make me have to come back in here,” Johnny says, threat thinly veiled. Kun’s eyes dart to the floor and Johnny brushes his fringe from his eyes. “Fifteen minutes, baby,” he reminds him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. 

Threats from Johnny aren’t actually that threatening because he doesn’t intend on doing anything to hurt Kun and he knows it but the later punishment is always something Kun wants to avoid anyway. And Kun knows Johnny knows that fifteen minutes is nowhere near enough time for him to be completing the work he needs to do to finish this track. It’s just beyond enough time for him to finish with all the software and shut everything down but he does as he’s been told and finishes what he’s able in the short time he has, keeping an eye on the time, before shutting everything down. He sighs but heads out of their home studio to find Johnny in the living room, the timer on his phone going off. 

“Good timing,” Johnny says with a smile. Kun huffs but gets onto the couch with him, Johnny already laid up with Netflix on and a blanket spread out. There is water and popcorn on the coffee table but Kun doesn’t even bother looking at it, getting in close to his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest. Johnny adjusts Kun to sit in his lap properly, picking up the remote to click through the options. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Whatever’s fine,” Kun says. Johnny leans back and Kun moves with him, head landing on Johnny’s shoulder as Johnny’s free hand lands on his hip to steady him. 

“You’re not gonna be grouchy, are you?” Johnny asks, lowering his head to mutter it in Kun’s ear. Kun shakes his head just a little, enough that Johnny knows. “You know I’m only being like this because I worry about you,” Johnny reminds him and Kun sighs, burying his face in Johnny’s neck. “I just want you to get your rest, baby,” Johnny says. He picks a random movie he’s seen before and slides both his hands up Kun’s back. “It’s not good for you to be working so much, burning the candle at both ends. I wanna catch you before you fall.” 

“I know,” Kun mutters. Johnny isn’t that much bigger than him but when he turns around to sit astride his lap and wrap his arms around his neck he feels smaller. He feels like Johnny is big enough to completely engulf him and that thought alone is enough to have him teetering a little closer to that headspace that makes his work feel a million lightyears away. Johnny’s hands are so big and gentle, slipping under Kun’s hoodie to slide along the skin of his back. He settles down, closing his eyes and letting his lips brush Johnny’s neck. 

The movie is white noise in the background of Johnny’s warm embrace, his hands touching Kun slowly, softly, cradling him and making him feel safe. He never feels safer than knowing Johnny is right there to catch him, to guide him, to take care of him. It’s been a long time since they had the time to do this, just kind of hold each other, always working crazy hours and being in and out of the house. It feels good to let himself melt into Johnny’s gentle attention. 

“Kunnie,” Johnny whispers and Kun hums, half out of it. “Kunnie, baby, are you listening?” 

“Yes.” 

“I need you to look at me.” 

When Kun does his eyes are all sleepy and dopey and Johnny smiles gently. Kun never looks more beautiful than when he’s sleepy and soft and edging into subspace. He gets all loose limbed and Johnny rolls them down onto the couch, placing a pillow under Kun’s head carefully. Here Johnny can get between his knees and brush his hands over Kun’s cheeks. 

“Are you with me, Kunnie?” 

“I am,” he replies. His voice is soft and velvety, warm and syrupy. Johnny leans down to nudge their noses together, Kun smiling softly as he does so. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” He asks and Kun nods. “Words. You have to use words, baby. You know that,” he gently admonishes, pressing a kiss to the apple of his cheek. “We’ll try again. Do you want me to fuck you, Kunnie?” 

“I do. I want you to fuck me,” he says and his cheeks turn the most darling shade of pink as he says it. Johnny hums, hands sliding down Kun’s body. Kun is so shy when he gets like this and Johnny adores it. It really turns him into the most compliant person Johnny’s ever met and he’s so thankful he gets to see it, that Kun lets him experience him when he’s most vulnerable. In normal situations Kun can take care of himself, always has with his strong, confident personality but under Johnny, in their home with his head all hazy he needs someone to protect him and Johnny loves that he’s allowed to do it. That Kun has chosen to trust him with the most precious thing he has; himself. 

“Can you be here, alone, for a minute?” Johnny asks and Kun nods. “I won’t be far and I’ll be right back. Don’t move,” he tells him. 

“Okay.” 

Johnny leaves his side to run to the bedroom. Normally he’s a little more prepared but Kun was being clingy the minute he climbed onto the couch and Johnny was hoping to make it to the bedroom before they did anything. It’s fine, he’s flexible, and if Kun needs him now he’s not going to deny him. Maybe that makes him soft but so be it. When he returns to the couch Kun’s still lying in the same way, but he’s got his hands on his tummy and his eyes on the movie. It’s an action flick of some kind and his legs are still spread for Johnny to get between. He pushes the things on the table to the side to rest the supplies he brought there and gets back between Kun’s legs. 

With gentle fingers he turns Kun’s head to meet his eyes and then presses their lips together. Kun kisses back slowly, movements languid and lacking finesse. Johnny leads with a hand on Kun’s jaw, the other sliding over his body, from his chest to his stomach, where his hands are still resting. Johnny carefully moves them and slides his hand under Kun’s hoodie to drag over the front of his stomach. Kun shivers once, whimpering softly. 

“Feels good?” Johnny murmurs into his lips. Kun nods as best he can with Johnny’s lips pressing insistently to his. His hoodie bunches up on Johnny’s wrist as he slides his hand further, over his ribs, his chest, fingers pinching one of his nipples. Kun jerks a little bit but Johnny hushes him softly, still playing with him. Kun’s not that sensitive but Johnny’s hands are warm and Kun’s body is a well tuned instrument Johnny has long since figured out how to play. 

“I’m gonna take this off, okay?” Johnny tells him, retracting his hand to tug on the hem of Kun’s hoodie. Kun nods and Johnny pushes at the fabric to pull it off. Kun helps him pull it off and it falls to the floor. Johnny scoots in closer, pressing their lips together as his hands wander the expanse of skin now available to him. Kun’s fingers dig into the couch cushions because he’s so good and Johnny never gave him permission to touch. Johnny knows he won’t so long as he’s not told he can so he doesn’t even bother saying anything, lets his hands touch, press and caress all of the pale skin at his disposal, licking his way into Kun’s mouth. 

Kun is whimpering now, trying to be quiet as Johnny touches him, from the ridges of his collarbones down to his well sculpted pecs, fingers playing with his nipples again. They grow pebbled and stiff under Johnny’s playful fingers, constantly pinching and rolling. He whines high in his throat when Johnny pinches a little harder then usual, back bowing under the attention. Johnny chuckles softly before moving further down, touching all the notches of his ribs, the soft skin of his waist and tracing the lightest impressions of abs he has. 

Kun’s in sweats that sit low on his hips and Johnny rubs his fingers right where the v of his hips peak out above the waistband. Johnny’s hands slide along the waistband of his sweats, toying but not pulling, not tugging. Patience is a virtue he tries to instill in Kun every time they’re together and Kun has learned it. He doesn’t even buck up into Johnny’s hips even though he could, instead keeping still, as best he can, while Johnny relearns all the curves, sharps and softness of him all over again. 

He slides his hand ever so slowly down over the front of his sweats, cupping the growing bulge in Kun’s sweats in his palm. Kun whimpers and Johnny silences him by pushing his tongue further into Kun’s mouth. Kun relaxes back into the couch as Johnny sucks on his tongue and presents the barest amount of pressure, rhythmically squeezing and rocking his hand around Kun’s cock where it’s trapped in his sweats. His fingers are white knuckling the cushions and he’s staying still while Johnny riles him up into pitiful little whines muffled by Johnny’s own lips. 

Their kissing is sloppy, spit slick and Johnny curls his fingers into the waistband of Kun’s sweats, tugging them down until his cock springs free. It bumps against Kun’s abdomen, leaving a sticky spot of precum there. Johnny tugs on his sweats, pulling away to take them off. He admires the little string of saliva that connects their lips for a spare second before it snaps when Johnny gets off of Kun to tug his pants off. 

He’s boxers go with them and Johnny is left with nothing else but his pretty little submissive, all splayed out for him, naked and desperate with his cock hard and leaking from the tip. Johnny adores him, scooting back a little bit to get down between Kun’s legs. Kun pushes himself to his elbows to look and Johnny presses soft kisses to the inside of his legs. 

There is nothing in this world Johnny likes doing more than worshipping Kun’s body and he’s very good at it, pressing kisses to his ankles, his calves, working his way up to the inside of his knees under Kun’s hazy eyed gaze. He takes his time with Kun’s thighs, the milky, pale inside of his thighs so soft and perfect for love bites. It’s still an unspoken agreement that Kun’s not to touch, no matter how much he wants to and Johnny revels in the little bitten off noises Kun makes as Johnny works his way up one side, biting bruises of red-purple into the soft skin there until it’s more color than pale, only to move to the other side and do the same. Johnny latches onto a particularly sensitive spot and Kun keens above him. He sounds so lovely when Johnny is having his way with him. 

His cock is heavy, the tip flushed a warm pink and Johnny wraps his fingers around it carefully, giving it a couple of pumps. It leaks translucent precum all down the sides and Johnny leans down to lick it up. Kun’s breathing hitches when Johnny chases a droplet from halfway down his thick cock to the tip, flicking his tongue at the tip and listening for the little whimper he gets in reward. 

“Onto your stomach, baby,” Johnny tells him, letting go of his cock. Kun doesn’t even question him, turning over and Johnny grabs him by the hips to raise his ass into the air. Kun settles down with his chest and face in the cushions, pillow still under his head while Johnny spreads him open. 

They haven’t had sex in weeks. They don’t need it but he has missed this, having Kun all to himself. Breaking him apart, slow and easy. And because it has been so long Johnny wants to make this last, wants all the time he can get, and he reaches over for the lube where he left it on the table. It’s cold from their toy box so Johnny dribbles a little onto his fingers, pushing the bottle between his leg and the couch to warm it up a bit. He slicks up his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up and then smears the lube over Kun’s pucker gently, massaging the rim of his hole. 

Kun moans softly into the pillow but Johnny pays him no mind. He’ll be taking as long as he pleases and Kun will be a good boy and wait. He knows he will. And if he doesn’t Johnny knows more than a few ways to keep him still. They’re sitting on the table unused but a silent threat of use if he isn’t being good. But Kun will and Johnny takes time working Kun’s hole into relaxing for him. His own cock is heavy in his jeans but this is the best part and he can wait so long as Kun is feeling good. 

He slides the first finger in slowly, working it in carefully. Kun buries his face further into the pillow, muffling his desperate whimpers. Johnny fucks him slowly, working his body open for him. The last thing in the world he’d want to do is hurt Kun so he’s diligent, wiggling his finger and feeling around his walls until the muscles relax around the intrusion. Johnny holds him firmly to keep him from trying to rock back on his fingers and Kun whimpers as Johnny pushes a second finger into him. 

He drips lube, now warmed by his body heat, onto Kun’s hole and his fingers. The slide is so easy and Johnny pushes his fingers in deeper, watching Kun’s hole stretch around his digits. The sight is so delightfully erotic, the push of Johnny’s fingers and when he spreads his fingers as he pulls them out Kun whines higher, louder. He doesn’t move much but he’s more vocal the more he’s turned on. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs and if Johnny were to look he’d see the little drops of precum that are leaking from his cock and landing on the blanket. 

He takes his time with two fingers, rubbing along Kun’s walls and, when he’s deep enough, looking for that sweet spot inside of his boyfriend that makes him see stars. He knows he’s found it when Kun jerks and he has to dig his fingers in to keep him still. He exploits it, rubbing his fingertips along that sensitive bundle of nerves, holding Kun as still as he can even though he’s panting and moaning and squirming. 

“Jo-Johnny,” he gasps into the pillow. “Too- too much.” 

“Oh, that’s too much?” Johnny asks. He thrusts his fingers in and Kun muffles a squeak and a drawn out moan into the pillow. “Too much for my baby to handle? I’m sure you can. I’m sure you can take a little more, don’t you think?” He asks, rhetorical as he fucks his fingers a little bit faster into him and watches Kun squirm, oversensitive, and panting into the pillow. 

“I’m-” Johnny stills his fingers immediately and Kun whines. 

“You’re what?” Johnny asks. “You didn’t think you were going to come already, were you? Oh, baby, you know that’s not happening for a long time yet,” he says, pulling his fingers out of him. He dribbles more lube onto Kun’s ass, wet and sticky and his hole fluttering without something inside. This time he pushes three fingers inside and Kun groans, rubbing his face into the pillow. “You know how to be patient, don’t you, lovey? You can do that for me, can’t you?” 

Kun muffles his answer into his pillow and Johnny lifts a hand to spank him. Pale skin blooms pink under his palm and Kun yelps. 

“I asked you a question,” Johnny says, tone firm but not mean. He’s not mean, never mean, but sometimes Kun needs a little pain to clear his head and he lifts his head from the pillow, panting. “I’ll ask it again. You can be patient for me, can’t you?” 

“Yes. Yes, I can wait. I’ll be patient,” he whines. “I’ll be good.” 

Johnny presses a soft kiss to his tailbone as he thrusts his three fingers in to the knuckle. Kun whines, head dropping back into the pillow. 

“That’s my good boy,” Johnny coos, rubbing his fingers against Kun’s prostate. Kun whines pitifully as Johnny stretches him open on three of his fingers, spreading them a little bit to open him up wider. His hole stretches around the intrusion, muscles relaxing under Johnny’s careful attention. He massages around the rim with his fingers, and pulls them free, admiring the way it gapes open for a second before contracting. 

“Baby,” Johnny says and Kun lifts his head to answer him. Johnny pets a hand down his spine, leaning over his back to press kisses to his spine. “Kunnie, my love. I’m going to put in a plug right now and then I’m going to take you to bed, okay?” Johnny tells him. “Do you understand me?” 

“I do. Okay,” Kun says and Johnny backs off to grab the plug from the table. It’s freshly cleaned and Johnny hooks his thumb into Kun’s hole for a second. When he stretches him open Kun whines. Johnny smiles as he pushes the plug into him, fitting it snugly into Kun’s body. Kun’s hips rock back onto it, getting used to the feeling. It’s a little bit bigger than Johnny’s fingers but it’s not bigger than his cock. It’ll keep Kun comfortable and sated until Johnny can fuck him himself and he turns Kun over with gentle hands, pulling him into him. 

His cock is flushed prettily and there’s a wet patch on the blanket, meaning Johnny will have to throw this blanket in the washer. Not a concern as far as he can see and he tugs Kun into his chest, wrapping his limp arms around his neck, hands resting low on his back. 

Kun isn’t very heavy at all and Johnny lifts him with ease, Kun’s face in his neck, his legs wrapping around his middle. Johnny presses a kiss to his temple before carrying him to the bedroom. The blankets are pushed back from this morning and Johnny lays him down carefully on the sheets, pushing the blankets out of the way. Kun looks at him from the bed, eyes hazy, and Johnny strips out of his own clothes under Kun’s big, mooney eyed gaze. He feels utterly adored when Kun looks at him like that and his clothes get kicked to the side as he approaches the side of the bed. 

Kun’s eyes settle over him comfortably but Johnny can see the way his eyes are focused on his cock. He brushes Kun’s hair away from his face and then gently takes him by the chin, pulling his face closer to his cock. His mouth opens obediently and Johnny slips his cock between Kun’s pretty, plush lips. He doesn’t suck and Johnny doesn’t expect him to, Kun’s eyes fluttering shut as he lets the warm weight of Johnny sit heavy on his tongue. Johnny presses a hand to the back of Kun’s head and rocks his hips just a little, Kun’s lax mouth taking him in easily. He sucks softly at the tip but Johnny doesn’t expect to get off like this. He just enjoys the wet, warmth of Kun’s mouth around him for a little while, fucking his mouth slowly. 

When he pulls out he brushes a thumb across Kun’s spit slick lower lip. He’s been drooling the whole time and Johnny is careful as he wipes it away before climbing up into the bed with him. There’s extra lube in the nightstand that he grabs and he gets on top of Kun, sliding his hands over his body again. 

He takes his time admiring Kun for all he is before leaning down to kiss him again. He kisses him long and slow before pulling away and turning him onto his stomach. Kun resumes the same position, chest and head in the pillows as Johnny lifts his hips. Behind him, Johnny grasps the toy and pulls it out halfway before pushing it back in. Kun whines at the feeling and Johnny plays with him just a little, fucking him shallowly with the toy before pulling it out. His hole flutters, empty once more. 

Johnny dribbles lube across his cock and pulls Kun back up from where he’s bent over so his back is pressed to Johnny’s front. Johnny rubs the tip of his cock against Kun’s entrance and Kun tips his head back to rest on Johnny’s shoulder, panting softly. Johnny has a lot of strength but his baby is right there and he’s so loose, Johnny lines up and pulls Kun’s hips back to sink all the way inside. 

Kun moans, low and drawn out, as Johnny bottoms out inside of him. Johnny presses kisses to his cheek, his temple, his neck, his shoulder as he grips Kun firmly by the hips and moves their hips together. He draws back as he pushes Kun’s hips away and then pulls them together, flush, deep thrusts that push him all the way inside. Kun whines with every thrust, eyes shut and lips parted to allow breathy moans to escape unbidden. Johnny listens to Kun’s sounds as he fucks him, slow but deep, full thrusts that leave him buried all the way inside. Their skin slaps together in a vulgar rhythm as Johnny takes Kun apart. 

“Does it feel good?” Johnny asks and Kun whimpers his agreement. “Feels good when I take care of you, huh? Feels good when I fill you up, my pretty baby.” He presses a kiss to Kun’s neck, making a trail down to his shoulder. One of his hands comes up and rests low on Kun’s stomach. “Do you want me to come inside, baby? Fill you up with my cum, breed that pretty body?” 

“Oh God,” Kun groans. “Can- can I?” 

“You can touch, baby,” Johnny allows and Kun’s hand rests on Johnny’s back, pressing him in closer, deeper. Kun clenches tightly around him and Johnny has to catch his own breath. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good. I’m going to fill you up, come inside you so deeply there’s no way you won’t be bred. You want that, baby?” 

“I do, please do,” Kun whines, his other hand coming up to hold onto the back of Johnny’s neck. Johnny’s thrusts are speeding up, getting sloppier as he fucks Kun. “Please, fill me up. Please, Johnny breed me. I wanna be yours, just yours, full of you.” 

“You will,” Johnny assures him, shushing Kun’s babbling. “You will, pretty baby. Fuck, get down for me, baby.” 

Kun bends back over and Johnny leans over him, fucking him in quick sharp thrusts. Kun’s legs are shaking, he’s gasping into the pillows, head and chest all the way down as Johnny pounds into him. Their desperation is rushing up on them and Kun can only hold on, head hazy and fingers clenched into the pillows, eyes rolling back in his head as Johnny fucks into him. Johnny’s got a vice grip on his hips as he drills into him, chasing his orgasm with a primal urge to fuck Kun until he’s coming inside of his pretty baby, cock fucked deep inside to make sure he’s bred thoroughly, deeply. 

“Joh- Johnny,” Kun whines. “I’m close. I’m-” 

“Can you hold on for me, baby? Hold on for me,” Johnny asks, gasping into the nape of Kun’s neck. “I- I- oh fuck,” he curses. 

He goes still, hips pressed to Kun’s ass, cock buried inside and Kun moans softly as Johnny comes inside. Johnny is still out of it but he reaches around and strokes Kun’s thick cock until he’s whining high pitched and broken into the pillows, coming across the sheets. Streaks of cum spill across the sheets as Johnny strokes him, his own cock spurting the last of his cum inside of Kun’s body. Kun goes soft and loose underneath him as the last of his orgasm drips from him, held up only by the strength of Johnny’s hands around his hips. 

Johnny rolls off of him carefully and reaches for the toy at hand. It slides into Kun’s body easily and Kun whimpers as it does so. Johnny carefully eases him onto his side and kisses him gently, brushing his hair from his sweaty face. Kun rolls into Johnny’s arms, eyes fluttering closed as the endorphins run rampant through their systems. Johnny runs his hands carefully from Kun’s neck to his chest, over his stomach and thighs. His thighs are mottled in bruises and he squirms to get comfortable but Johnny hushes him softly.

Johnny has to leave him to get a towel and water but he returns quickly to bring Kun back into his arms, towel over where Kun came on the sheets and water on the nightstand. Kun curls into his chest and Johnny kisses his forehead, his hair, his shoulders, whispering praise. 

“You were so good for me, baby,” Johnny whispers to him, rubbing his back. “So good for me today. You did such a good job and were such a good boy.” Kun hums, quietly preening a bit under the praise. “I love you, baby. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Kun mutters into Johnny’s collarbones. “‘M sleepy,” he mumbled and Johnny chuckles softly, running his fingers through Kun’s hair. 

“It’s still early in the day. Take a nap. I’ll be right here when you wake up, I promise.” 

When Johnny wakes up some time later, having also dozed off with Kun in his arms, the sun is slanting in the window at a lower angle. He doesn’t think too much about it, however, because he can feel the slide of Kun’s hard cock against the v of his hip and his panting breaths against his throat. He’s rutting up against Johnny, jerky and driven by pure need and Johnny blinks his eyes open, resting his hands low on Kun’s back. He stills, because he’s been caught, but Johnny only slides a hand further down to cup his ass, pressing his fingertips to the plug still pushed into his body and Kun whimpers softly. 

“Don’t stop on my account, baby,” Johnny tells him. “Keep going, you want to come, don’t you?” Johnny asks and Kun whines, pressing his face closer to Johnny’s neck.

“Yes,” he whimpers. Johnny guides his hips into rutting into his own again and Kun resumes his humping, but this time gently being guided into a slower, more rhythmic movement. He rocks his hips against the smooth skin of Johnny’s hip and Johnny hums softly, ducking his head to kiss Kun’s shoulder. He can feel that Kun is leaking all over his hip, slick and sticky with precum and Johnny wonders how long Kun’s been doing this. How long was his desperate little darling so hard he could barely stand it? How long did it take before Kun pressed in close, slotted his cock against Johnny’s hip and took the chance of waking his dom up for a little bit of relief. 

“Does it feel good?” Johnny asks. Kun nods frantically, hips stuttering a little bit when Johnny tucks his fingers under the flared base of the plug. “Poor baby is so desperate to get off again,” Johnny coos. He nips at Kun’s throat and pulls on the plug before pushing it back in, shallow little thrusts to match the rhythm of Kun’s hips. Kun’s lips fall open around a moan, lips pressing to Johnny’s neck. “Listen to you. You must be so close.” 

“Yeah,” Kun whines. “Close. Please, I’m so close.” 

“Then make yourself come, baby. Don’t you wanna come for me? Make a pretty little mess all over me?” 

Kun chases his orgasm in sharp little thrusts and Johnny grinds the plug deeper, twists the toy inside of Kun until his cock is twitching against Johnny’s hip. His own cock is thickening up next to Kun’s and he feels it when Kun comes, warm wetness spilling all over him. It spurts up his stomach, drips between the gentle dips of his abs and Johnny moans softly. Kun’s cock twitches as it drips all it can on Johnny’s skin and Johnny hums as he moves his hands to slide up and down Kun’s back as he catches his breath against Johnny’s shoulder. 

He’s tired and loose in Johnny’s arms from his orgasm and Johnny turns them over, Kun on his back and looks down the length of his body. His cock is half hard and there’s cum dripping down his hip, his thigh. He smooths gentle hands over Kun’s chest and stomach, his hips and his thighs before reaching between his legs to pull the plug out. He moans softly as it slides out of him but he’s only empty for a moment before Johnny is sliding his cock back inside and Kun arches up, still sensitive from his orgasm. 

“Stay still, sweetheart,” Johnny tells him, brushing his thumb over Kun’s cheek. “You woke me up and now I’m all hard again. I’m just gonna use you to get off, okay?” He says, cupping Kun’s cheek gently. “You just gotta stay still for me, baby.” 

“Okay,” Kun agrees, words slurred together in post coital bliss and sleepiness. Johnny rests his free hand on Kun’s stomach, hand on his face still thumbing softly at his cheek. He starts slow, his cock still not totally erect, but the warmth and tightness of Kun’s hole is more than enough to get him going. Johnny groans as he slides in and out, Kun whimpering when he brushes his prostate but it’s not for him this time. And Kun knows it, stays still as Johnny uses his body to come. 

He’s slick inside with lube and cum from the first time Johnny fucked him and Johnny picks up speed the longer he’s fucking him. Kun’s whimpers rise in pitch and his spent cock twitches a little bit on where it rests low on his stomach. He’s still getting worked up and Johnny thumbs at the tip of his cock just to hear Kun whine, eyes screwed shut and lips parted as he pants. Johnny’s already decided he’s going to make this last as long as necessary so that Kun gets worked up enough to come again, this time on himself. 

The cum on Johnny’s skin is drying tacky but he doesn’t pay it any mind as he fucks Kun, alternating between long, slow strokes and short, sharp ones. His eyes are rolling back in his head every time Johnny grinds his hips forward, and his cock is already hardening. His orgasm was only a number of minutes ago but Johnny knows Kun’s body inside and out and he’s determined to get Kun to come one more time for him today. 

“Does it feel good?” Johnny asks. He slides his hand up Kun’s body to rest it over his chest, the other one wrapping around the side of his neck. Kun nods, whining. “Can you speak, baby?” He asks and Kun shakes his head, frantic as he whines through the pleasure, unable to form works, eyes fluttering. “Not very often I get to see you like this,” Johnny comments. “It’s so cute, when you get all cum dumb and stupid, can’t even make words anymore for me. That’s okay, baby, you just let go. I’m gonna take such good care of you,” Johnny promises. He leans down to kiss Kun sweetly on the lips, which Kun is too out of to even reciprocate. 

Oversensitive from his last orgasm, it doesn’t take long to get Kun there and he reaches for Johnny’s wrist, wrapping his fingers there and squeezing softly twice. He’s so good and smart and Johnny fucking adores that he always remembers his warnings even when he can’t speak. Johnny has no intentions of taking this from him, he’s been so good all day that he moves the hand on Kun chest back down his body and wraps his fingers around Kun’s cock. His own orgasm isn’t far off so Johnny resorts to sharp, quick thrusts that are almost enough to shake their bed, stroking Kun quickly to the rhythm of the way he’s pounding into him. 

He comes with a broken little keen and spills across his own stomach. It’s lighter, there’s less of it, but Johnny milks him for all he can before grinding his hips forward and coming as well, pumping another load of cum into his baby. 

Kun’s pretty eyes roll back in his head once more as Johnny fills him full. Johnny rocks his hips forward in short, slow thrusts as he comes, his own sight going a little bit fuzzy around the edges. Kun’s body is so lovely and it clenches around him tightly, fluttering in the wake of Kun’s own orgasm. Johnny presses a hand low on Kun’s stomach, moving the one on his neck back to his face. Kun’s fingers are lax around that wrist, thumb resting over his pulse point. 

“Good boy,” Johnny sighs. “That’s my good boy.” 

Despite barely being conscious Kun smiles sleepily, blinking hazy eyes open. Johnny leans over him to kiss him, Kun’s lips falling open obediently. Johnny runs his hands over Kun’s body as Kun sucks on Johnny’s tongue, a reward for being so absolutely wonderful for him. When Johnny pulls back he presses kisses to Kun’s forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose and Kun giggles sweetly when he finally presses one to the corner of his mouth. 

When Johnny slides out he does so carefully and fits the plug right back inside to keep Kun full. Kun hums sleepily and Johnny already knows he’s going to pass right back out on him. They’re both sticky and tacky with dried cum but Johnny curls up around Kun, lulling him to sleep with soft words and praises before he even thinks about leaving the bed. 

He cleans Kun up while he sleeps and then takes care of himself. He’s a mess and he knows Kun is too, is already planning on giving his baby a bath when he comes to but for now he simply wipes himself down before returning to the bed. It’s about four in the afternoon, Johnny discovers when he checks his phone and curls up beside Kun for one more nap before dinner. 

This time Johnny wakes up first and he nuzzles into Kun’s neck for a second before forcing them both to get up. The sun is barely peeking in their windows now so it’s definitely the evening and he needs to feed his baby. Kun is still asleep and Johnny pauses to appreciate how peaceful he is, soft and warm and sleeping easily. He always sleeps so well after Johnny takes care of him and Johnny feels like he’s really done something wonderful when Kun sleeps so easily in his arms. 

“Kunnie,” Johnny coos, waking him up slowly. He’s always a little out of it when he’s waking up from a nap after being in subspace and Johnny coaxes him awake with kisses and soft pets. “Kun, my love. It’s time to get up,” he tells him and Kun hums, shifting in the blankets. When he blinks his eyes open Johnny smiles softly, Kun’s pretty brown eyes still a little bit hazy with sleep. Johnny kisses his cheek gently and Kun turns into it, Johnny kissing him once on the lips. “Time to get up, baby.” 

“What time is it?” He mumbles. He sounds like himself, if a little raspy from sleep. 

“Probably close to six. C’mon, we need a shower,” Johnny tells him and Kun groans, turning over to rest his cheek on Johnny’s chest. Johnny chuckles softly, rubbing his back gently. “C’mon, sleepy bear. Time to get up.” 

“Fine,” he grumbles, rolling off of his boyfriend. 

Johnny has to get up first and then help Kun from the blankets. His legs are shaky and he almost stumbles directly into Johnny when he tries to stand. Kun whines softly about being so clumsy but Johnny only laughs, tugging him out of the room and into the bathroom. 

He runs the water while sitting Kun down to take out the plug. He whimpers softly at the feeling and Johnny cleans him carefully, setting the plug aside to be sanitized later. He is, of course, leaking cum and Johnny kisses his thighs gently as he cleans it up, paying careful attention to the bruises he bit into them earlier. There have been times where Kun looks like a literal chew toy from Johnny’s lips but the bruises are minimal this time. However, he still has a few little pink lovebites where Johnny nipped him on the neck. 

Johnny sits Kun down in the bath and then gets in behind him, pressing Kun’s back to his chest. Kun relaxes in the warm water immediately and Johnny hums as he works his fingers into the muscles of his back, his shoulders and his legs. Kun whines when Johnny presses his fingers into his thighs a little too hard only for Johnny to press kisses to his neck. Kun lifts a hand out of the water to rest it on the back of Johnny’s head. When he turns his head he leans back and presses their lips together in a long, drawn out kiss. 

“I love you,” Kun whispers into his lips and Johnny smiles. 

“I love you too,” Johnny replies. “I love you so much,” he sighs. His hands move so he can wrap his arms around Kun’s middle, tugging him back into him, as close as possible so they can kiss a little easier. 

Johnny gets out of the bath first but insists Kun stay while he starts dinner. He leaves out his favorite hoodie that Kun likes to “borrow” on the bed for him and dresses to get dinner ready. He pauses to clean up the living room, bundle up the blanket on the couch and pick up their toys. He makes a mental note to change the sheets after dinner and then goes to the kitchen to make his boyfriend dinner. 

Halfway through browning the meat for bulgogi when Kun shuffles out of the bedroom, draped in the too big fabric of Johnny’s pull over hoodie and he wraps himself around his boyfriend smelling like sandalwood and jasmine. 

“Hello,” Johnny greets him and Kun presses a kiss to his cheek, chin hooked over his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Kun says, ducking his head a bit to bury his face in the back of Johnny’s shoulder. “For everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I love you,” Johnny says and it says all the things he can’t put into words. “You know that?” He means for it to be a certain statement but it quirks up at the end and Kun lifts his head to meet Johnny’s eyes. 

“I do. I love you too. Thank you for making me sure of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> more of my writing and general shenanigans can be found @ my twt
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
